Autonomous v Dependent
"But at least you know that you can handle things on your own." How it influences the game Matchmaker first interview Matchmaker:"I suppose you will be wanting him to stay for your interview." Dependent Narrator: You know better than to say anything, but you do shoot Jasper a pleading look. You would feel so much better knowing you had him with you. Narrator: The matchmaker doesn't miss your look and shakes her head disapprovingly at you. Matchmaker: "It's a deep pity when a girl can't manage to stand on her own two feet and is always forced to depend on others." Autonomous Narrator:You shrug. You are fine managing even scary, scary old ladies on your own. Narrator:The matchmaker raises an eyebrow at your shrug. Matchmaker: "It's a fool who doesn't have the wisdom to know when it's beneficial to accept help from others." Hise v Corval Jasper: "My apologies, my lady. Had I any idea your morning would be thus disturbed, I would not have left you." Dependent MC: "Thank you for your quick return, Jasper. I feel much better knowing you are here." Autonomous MC: "While I appreciate your concern, I am more than capable of handling a pair of swaggering boys on my own." Asking for beauty tips in week 3 - Ria Narrator:You walk into your room in search of your maids, having been just given a very unsubtle hint from one of the delegates that you could use some freshening up. Narrator:For once Jasper is no where to be found. You have no doubt that if his duty required it he would stoically attempt to assist you in adjusting your corset, but it would have been most assuredly awkward. Narrator:But it's not just Jasper who is nowhere to be found, neither Sayra or Ria are in sight. Dependent Narrator: You don't even want to contemplate attempting to do such a complicated and indelicate task by yourself. Especially since today your corset laced in the back. Autonomous Narrator: Normally you would attempt to solve the problem yourself, prefer that even, but today Ria talked you into wearing a particularly complicated beast of a corset, and one that laced in the back no less. Matchmaker 2nd interview Jasper: "I will not be able to accompany you this time, even any further than this." Dependent MC: "I wish you could come with me." Jasper: "I'm sorry." Autonomous MC: "You worry too much, of course I will be fine on my own." Jasper: "I know." How to change your personality *Autonomous **Character Creation - Just fine. You are perfectly capable of looking out for yourself without any assistance. (+++) **Welcome Feast - Emmett: Mind your own business. (+) **Before meeting Matchmaker - Did you manage to get up yourself? : Of course (+) **After horse ride - Jasper : No, I would rather deal with this independently. (+) **Drunk Delegate: Of course. I don't doubt that Sayra can handle herself, but I know he will have a much harder time treating me that way. Which means I will have an easier time subduing his angry protests. OR Of course, I always try to help out people in trouble, especially those of lower rank than myself. OR Yes. It's the duty of women everywhere to stick up for one another. (+) * Dependent ** Character Creation - To be honest, you are worried. You've never had to fend for yourself before. You do better when you have people supporting you. (+++) ** A Sheltered Princess Origin (+++++++) ** Before meeting Matchmaker - Did you manage to get up yourself? : Nope. Not at all. (+) ** Zarad date - "I don't know, it makes me feel lonely. Especially since it's so different from home." (+) ** After horse ride - Jasper : Yes, I think it best. I'd rather not deal with this alone. (+) ** Drunk Delegate:I think I'll just go get help instead. I don't want to deal with this drunk personally. Category:Personality